Crimson Heart
by AvatarMascott
Summary: 16 year old Ichigo Kurosaki gets a mysterious letter from a boarding school in ENGLAND! Ending up going, he finds his friends and himself in a bad situation. Who would of thought he would fall in love along the way?  5th year of Hogwarts
1. The Letter

**This is probably my first real fic here. My other two dont count. Im planning on making this LONG! Well at least the longest I've every done before. I'm not going to give away the pairing even though you all probably could figure it out eaisily. I dont know if I will put any more in though.**

**Here is chapter 1 of my Bleach/HP crossover :D ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Psh If I owned this I would be rolling in money right now, not sitting here writing this. XD**

* * *

The icy snow crunched underneath his feet as he walked down the slippery sidewalk. He didn't know much about life but he knew one thing. It was damn freezing.

_I should have stayed home. I bet it's like 5 degrees out! _

Ichigo Kurosaki drudged his way to school, his shoes squishing the snow beneath.

Ichigo was like any other normal 16 year old. He went to school, thought his family was annoying, and had the oddest friends. Except for the fact that he was basically half dead and killed hollows for a living. Ah hell, who was he kidding? He was far beyond normal.

The wave of warm air hit him as he entered the building. The smell of chalk filled his nose. He walked down the large hall hearing bits of chatter from each room he passed.

As he neared room 3A he heard footsteps approaching fast behind him. He sighed.

_Keigo…_

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOO!"

Instinctively he stretched his arm out and clothes lined the teen.

"Morning Keigo."

He stared down at the ground where his odd friend was lying clutching his face in his hands.

Keigo stood up. "Why do you have to be so mean to your best friend!" he whined.

"You want me to let you tackle me? No thanks."

"Aw! You're such a stick in the mud Ichigo!" He grabbed onto his leg. "You never want to have any fun!" he pouted.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and walked into the classroom dragging Keigo with him.

"Kurosaki! Asano! In your seats. Class is starting." The teacher yelled. Once the boys were in their seats she began, "Today we have a new student joining us!"

She yelled out into the hallway, "Kaneko-san, you may come in now!"

A girl of average height, short dark brown hair, and slick black glasses walked silently into the center of the room. She was also _very_ developed. The morning light coming through the windows shined off her smooth face. She gave a small bow. "Thank you Misato-sama. My name is Kaneko Izumi. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." Her voice was dull. She gave no expression weather she really was pleased or not.

_Well she is going to have no problem finding a guy with THAT body. Her personality isn't going to help though._

He leaned over to whisper to Rukia who was in the desk to his right. "Hey did you know anything about this new girl?"

Rukia gave a puzzled look. "Why would I?"

"I don't know, you're just supposed to know things like that. She seems odd to me."

"Well that's rude Ichigo! You've haven't even gotten to know her! Don't say things like that!" she hissed, "And why would you think I knew that!" Her voice had raised a notch.

"Well I don't kn-!"

"KUROSAKI! Do you have something to say for the whole class? You are interrupting!"

"No, sorry sensei…" He glared at Rukia who was smirking.

"Now that I assume that there will be no more interruptions," she said glaring at Ichigo. She turned to the new girl and grinned, "You may sit wherever you like!"

The girl walked purposefully to the back of the room and sat down at the farthest empty desk. She then took out a large notebook and began scribbling furiously.

"Now class today we will be discussing the…" She began writing on the bored. The rest of the lecture was then tuned out by Ichigo.

He sensed it. A hollow. One that was approaching quickly. He could tell the others felt it to. Rukia, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu. They all tensed up at the intruding feeling. He nodded slightly to the others letting them know that he could take care of it. The shinigami then took a small candy dispenser out of his pocket. He popped a piece into his mouth. He stretched his arm and turned back to Kon who now inhabited his body and growled, "DON'T do anything stupid!"

The soul gave a nod in response.

Off he ran, out the widow, landing without a sound on the hard ground below.

Izumi looked up suspiciously but continued writing quickly.

Ichigo ran to the gate of the school, and the presence that was felt earlier suddenly disappeared.

_Damn! Where did it go?_

He drew his butcher knife looking Zanpakuto and used shunpo to get a better look from the air. He tried to feel its reaitsu again but got nothing in return.

He then felt something coming. Fast. He turned around but it was too late.

"SHIT-!" Ichigo was batted aside by a monstrous white hand.

He flew towards the ground at an almost blinding speed. The force of the wind was crushing. He could barely see anything. Next thing he knew he had hit the ground with the force that would have destroyed a normal human. But seeing as he wasn't one, he only had a few broken ribs and had made a small crater in the ground, sending asphalt flying.

_C-crap, I can't breathe._

He was struggling to get air to his lungs. He had the wind knocked out of him and could barely see. There we so many black spots blurring his vision. He struggled to stand, trying not to pass out as he felt blood run down the front of his face.

He looked up from his crater in the ground. He saw, or at least what it looked like, a giant menos standing in the middle of Karakura. The remains of the large tear in the sky were hanging off to the side. The deep darkness that lies beyond it was disturbing to look at. Ichigo turned away. The large menos had finally stepped all the way through.

On the ground, Ichigo regained his footing and began shunpoing quickly towards the menos.

"BANKAI!" He was going to finish this quickly. He was quite mad that the monster got a blow on him in the first place. Why hadn't he seen it coming?

Ichigo in his signature red and black outfit raced towards the menos. It howled as he rushed closer. It started to charge up a cero.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" a large wave of red and black reaitsu surged forward slicing the menos cleanly in half.

He landed back on the ground breathing heavily as the beast finally dissolved.

The whole side of his body hurt as shunpoed back to the school gate. He got on the roof of the school when he heard the bell ringing. Students we working their way to the front gate to leave when he ran into his classroom.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orhime had a worried look, her hands clasped together. "What happened!"

"That idiot couldn't handle a simple hollow! I could have taken care of it easily." The quincy said pushing up his glasses and walking over from the wall he was leaning on.

"It wasn't just a 'simple hollow'!" Ichigo scowled angrily, "It was a menos!"

"What would a menos be doing here!" Rukia said baffled, "We need to alert Seretei." She pulled out her phone and started typing away.

"I don't know! I felt it then-"He glanced towards the door. He could have sworn a wisp of dark brown hair disappear from the doorway.

"What is it Ichigo?" Rukia asked following his gaze.

He gave a puzzled look then shook his head, "It's nothing, just thought I saw something."

He then proceeded to tell the all about what happened with the menos. At the same time he was covered in a yellow light and Orihime went to healing him.

"Soul Society already knows somehow!" a confused Rukia looked at her phone. "But how? No one reported in!"

"Well it's taken care of now so there's no need to worry about it. I just wasn't prepared. It's fine." Ichigo could feel his ribs slowly mending.

"Hmph!" Rukia pouted, "I still think it's odd though!" She said, making her way to the doorway.

She turned back. "I have to go to Soul Society. I'll be back later."

"Why, I thought this was solved?" Uryu asked.

"I thought so to, but I was called there for some reason and I want to investigate more on what happened." She turned to walk away. "I'll see what I can find out."

"Bye! Kuchiki-san!" Orihime yelled out the door as Rukia made her way down the hallway.

Ichigo stretched his back, the yellow light no longer covering him. "Thanks Inoue-san." He yawned, "Well I'm heading home. I'm friggin tired."

* * *

Izumi sat on the ledge right above the classroom window, still writing away in her thick book. She had heard everything. She pushed her glasses up on her nose and watched as Ichigo walked out of the school and headed towards home.

* * *

"ICHIGOOOO!"

Ichigo dodged the incoming kick with ease as he walked through the door. He looked back at his weird father now crumpled against the wall. He rolled his eyes and turned to walk up to his room.

"Ichigo! You're improving! That's my boy!" He ran over to the large painting size picture of Misaki, "Our dear son has improved so much!"

"Shut it dad." Ichigo said yawning.

Isshin still clutching the poster said, "But he talks to me so rudely! I promise, Misaki! We will work on that attitude!"

Ichigo gave a loud sigh and began up the stairs, ignoring the loud cries of his father.

He stopped in front of his door. Something's missing. He turned back to yell down the stairs, "Oi! Dad, where are Karin and Yuzu?"

"They're at the store! Oh by the way, a letter came for you today!" Isshin yelled from around the corner at the bottom of the stairs.

Ichigo walked down the stairs to retrieve the letter.

_Why would I get a letter?_

He took the letter from his father's hand. It was thick and had a red seal on the front that almost looked like blood. It had already been opened for some reason.

"I took the liberty of reading it for you!" Isshin said with a smile, "I'm so proud of you!"

_Proud of me? What?_

He glanced down at the letter and read:

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_ Dear Mr. Kurosaki,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of ~~~~~~~~~~~ Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1._

_ Yours sincerely,_

_ Minerva McGonagall,_

_ Deputy Headmistress. _

Ichigo looked wide-eyed at the piece of parchment.

_What is this? And why is some of it smeared? School of what?_

"I've also took the liberty of packing for you! You leave for England in the morning!" Issshin ran over to the Misaki poster, "I can't believe that our son is so smart that he would get accepted at a fancy boarding school in England!"

Ichigo's eyes got even wider, "ENGLAND!"

* * *

**A/N,**

**Hope you guys liked it! Oh and dont worry! He will get to Hogwarts in the next chapter. I wanted to add a little somethin before he went! Still trying to ddecide who should come to Hogwarts with him. Reviews are greatly appreciated but I thank you even more for just reading it in the first place! :D I hope to be updating regularly. Yell at me if I dont XD**

**AvatarMascott**


	2. Platform Nine and Threequarters

**Here is chapter 2 of Crimson Heart! Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he stepped into the bustling train station in England. "Gosh, friggin jet lag!" he yawned.

He didn't really know what he was getting into when he was pushed onto a plane at five in the morning by his nut of a father, with the largest trunk he had ever seen!

He looked down at the small slip of paper he held in his hand. "Platform 9 ¾?"

Looking up he saw that there was no 9 ¾. Just 9, then 10. He looked back and forth between the two. Great, his idiotic father left him with the wrong number.

_What the hell am I supposed to do now?_

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled scowling as a red headed boy walked into him carrying a large trunk, "Watch where you're going next time." He mumbled.

"Uh, sorry mate! I'm kind of in a hurry!" The red head said running off towards the trains, pushing through the crowd.

"RONALD!" A plump woman ahead with the same red hair yelled, surrounded by many children with red hair.

"Coming mum!" The boy, apparently named Ronald, yelled as he pushed through the crowd.

"Alright everybody, get going to the platform." The woman looked utterly stressed.

"Why is it called platform 9 ¾ mum?" a smaller girl asked her, also with red hair.

"You know Ginny, I don't really know, but that would be a good question to ask your father!" she said smiling and pinching one of the girl's cheeks.

Ichigo overheard this and swam through the sea of people towards the red headed family.

_I guess my father wasn't wrong._

After being rammed into by several people, he finally made it over to the large family.

"Excuse me, did you say platform 9 ¾?" Ichigo asked curiously. His eyed widened as he heard himself speak.

_How the hell can I speak English?_

The plump woman looked over at him and smiled, "Yes dear! Do you need some help getting to the platform?"

"I suppose so." He scratched his head.

"Nice hair!" said two voices simotainiously as he felt two arms on his shoulders.

The woman's eyes went wide, "George! Fred! Stop bothering him."

"It's alright." Ichigo said while shrugging the twin's arms off his shoulders.

She turned to the rest of the family, "Now everyone through, go on, Fred you first then George."

"But mum, I'm George!" one of the twins said.

"I don't care right now, just go." She said with a stressed look, "I have to help Mr.,"

Ichigo cut in, "Kurosaki. Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Hey you must be one of the new exchange students I heard about." Ronald said, "I'm Ron." He extended a hand but was pushed away by the woman.

"Ok enough chatter, on to the platform you go!" She said pushing Ron towards a support wall in the middle of the station.

He grabbed his trunk and started running towards the wall.

_What the-_

Ron had just disappeared through the wall.

Ichigo blinked his eyes. _Did he just run through that wall? Did anyone else see that?_

He turned his head to look around him. No one was paying any attention to the people running through the FRIGGIN WALL!

One by one, each of the red heads disappeared into the wall.

"Ok your turn." The woman said, "Just get a running start then go right on through!"

_You want me, to run into a wall? No thank you!_

"Go on now, don't be shy!" She gave him a shove.

Ichigo started hesitantly jogging towards the wall, looking around him to see if anyone was looking. His trunk bumped along behind him. No one was, they were all just walking along minding their own business.

_I can't believe I'm going to run into a wall…_

He scrunched his eyes, preparing for the impact.

He thought it was odd when he felt nothing. He opened his eyes. Right above him, a sign read: platform 9 ¾.

He whipped around to face behind him and came face to face with a dirty red brick wall, almost identical to the one he had supposedly just walked through.

He slowly turned back. All around him were school age children hugging and saying goodbye to their parents. There was a large steam engine train with a red H on the front. Great plumes of steam came from the front.

Ichigo pulled the slip of paper out of his pocket and noticed that there was writing on the back.

**Once you are on the platform just board the train and find a seat. Everything will be explained soon.**

_Of course Dad…_

The plump woman from before appeared behind him.

He turned to face her. "Uh, thanks ms-"

"Not a problem dear! You can call me Mrs. Weasley." The expression of a loving mother came to her face, "May I ask where you went to school before you came here?"

"I came from a school in Japan." He replied.

"Hmm, I didn't know we had schools there. I'll have to ask Arthur later." She put a finger to her chin, sighing she continued, "Anyway, do you have everything you need for school?"

"Uh yeah I think so."

_I have no idea..._

"Well good! Just board the train. It does take some time to get to Hogwarts, but I assure you, time flies when you're on that train!" she directed him towards the first entrance, "I have to say goodbye to my children," she pointed towards the red-headed group that was beginning to board the train, "I hope you have a good year! It's quite an extraordinary school!"

"Thanks." Ichigo mumbled as she walked away.

The train whistle sounded and he boarded the train.

* * *

_This is gonna be hell…_

The noise hit him like a wall when he opened the door to the first train car. Everywhere there were students packed down the aisle.

_Calm down, don't kill anyone, be polite._

He clenched his teeth and began down the aisle.

"Excuse me, excuse me, come on, scuse me, move, move, GET THE HELL OUTTA MY WAY!" His face was a dark shade of red.

Everyone stopped and looked his way. A few heads popped out of compartments to see what caused the commotion.

_Damn._

He walked forward and closed the door to the train car behind him. He then opened the next.

Expecting a loud noise, he opened the next door hesitantly. Thankfully it was fairly quite with only a few people down the middle of the aisle.

He sighed, _where am I supposed to sit?_

Suddenly a voice interrupted his thought, "Kurosaki."

He looked up to see a small spiky white haired boy standing in the aisle. He was wearing a black polo shirt and well fitting jeans. His arms were crossed.

"I thought I heard you screaming." The boy said with a smirk.

"Toshiro!" Ichigo exclaimed, "W-what are you doing here!"

Toshiro sighed, "Its Hitsugaya-taicho to you Kurosaki! And I am on a mission, and so are you. Now let's go, everyone has been waiting for you." He turned back to walk away, intending for Ichigo to follow him.

The train rumbled beneath him suddenly lurched forward and Ichigo almost lost his balance. "Wait! What are you talking about? What mission!"

Toshiro turned back, "I'll tell you later, let's get to the compartment. Everyone is waiting."

Ichigo reluctantly followed, wondering what the hell he was getting into.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading! I also hope we both agree that i'm not the best writer XD Hey its fun! But I do apolgize for my crappy writing! :D Thank you to all who have reviewed and faved and all that jazz! Love ya!**

**AvatarMascott**


	3. The Train

**Yay! Chapter 3 of Crimson Heart! **

**Okay pairing have finally been decided by my tiny brain! Yes it is IchiRuki! And GrimmjowXIzumi(OC)**

**This chapter isnt the best and it was kinda hard to write so please excuse any mistakes! Thank you for ALLL the reviews and favorites! You guys ROCK! ENJOY!**

* * *

"Here we are." Toshiro's pale hand slid the rickety compartment door open. He motioned for Ichigo, who was standing behind him, to go in.

A small hand flew past Toshiro's shoulder at a high speed. The hand just happened to make contact with Ichigo's face.

Next thing he knew, he was on the ground in the middle of the aisle with a small raven haired girl standing over him with an angry look on her face.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!"

Ichigo flinched from his position on the ground, his hand covering his nose to try and stop the bleeding. Toshiro rolled his eyes and squeezed past Rukia into the compartment.

_What is she talking about?_

"Rukia?" He said confused.

"Rukia? RUKIA? IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!" she was boiling with anger and her face grew redder by the second, "You ignore me for 2 months and all you have to say is RUKIA!"

_2 months? What is she talking about?_

"KICK HIS ASS!"

Rukia shifted her view around to the compartment, "SHUT IT! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"

Ichigo couldn't see whoever said it because Rukia was blocking his view but he could have sworn he'd heard that voice before.

"Damn, babe's got attitude." The voice said again.

"Don't you ever call my sister a 'babe' again or I will kill you." A sophisticated voice spoke.

"Byakuya?" Ichigo said straining to get a look around Rukia.

Many heads were soon seen sticking out of compartments nearby.

Rukia sighed and stepped off of him. She lifted him up by the collar of his shirt and dragged him in and shut the door with a slam.

He was thrown to the ground in the middle. He got up on his knees and looked up. He was surrounded by familiar people. Rukia, Byakuya, Renji, Toshiro, and wait…WHAT?

"G-grimjow?" Ichigo stuttered, eyes wide, looking up at the blue haired man, standing there wearing a light blue shirt with a large 6 on the front and jeans. He fell back and started sliding backwards with his hands. "W-what the hell are you doing here? I killed you… I killed… you…"

Grimmjow gave a large smile, hands in his pockets, his face looking bare without his signature mask.

"Nice to see you to Ichigo." He said sarcastically then rolled his eyes, "What? No 'Hello', or 'How ya doing'? Just gonna sit there with that dumbass look on your face?" He leaned down and waved a hand in front of Ichigo's face. "Hellooo? Anyone in there?" He knocked a finger on Ichigo's temple.

"Great, now you killed him!" Renji said.

"I did not!"

"Did to!" he stuck his tongue out.

"Grow up! I did not!"

"Well then explain to me why he is white as a ghost and not moving!"

He was right, Ichigo was quite pale and his eyes had a distant look in them.

SMACK!

Ichigo, his head now plastered to the floor, gave a muffled, "What the hell!"

"Fixed him." A voice said from behind as the compartment door closed.

Everyone else's eyes were wide and jaws dropped.

"Nice one Izumi!" Renji said with a large grin and gave her a thumbs up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Ichigo said motioning to Rukia, he was now standing, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He pointed at Izumi, "AND HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!" he yelled at Grimmjow who just smiled.

Rukia spoke up first, "Ichigo, where have you been for the last 2 months? I was worried about you, you idiot!" she smacked him.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Ichigo said. He pointed at her, "YOU have been in school with me for the past 2 months!"

"I think that would be my fault." Izumi said.

Ichigo whipped his head around to face her.

"Let me explain, I have been sent here for a number of reasons." She pushed her glasses up farther up on her nose and tucked her notebook neatly under her shoulder, "I was testing a few new experiments, such as the fake Rukia and the translator chip on the back of your neck for Kurotsuchi-taicho.

"Excuse me but did you say FAKE RUKIA?" Ichigo yelled reaching for the back of his neck.

"Yes, I was ordered to test it out here in the real world. But those are only side tasks; I am actually here to help you out on this mission and to track your progress. There have been recommendations for you to be the new captain of squad 5. So Yamamoto-soutaicho sent me here to study you to see if you are worthy of being a captain. Also to keep watch over _him_." She pointed to Grimmjow.

"Me? A captain? Are you serious? Then wait! What are you? I thought you were just a new student!"

"Yes, after you helped kill Aizen in the war, people began seeing you as a suitable fit for captain. And I am the head captain's personal assistant."

"Personal assistant? Oh… ok then… so you're telling me that you want me to be a captain, I am on a mission that I have no idea what it even is, I have spent the last two months talking to a fake person, and somehow THAT bastard is still alive?" He pointed at Grimmjow.

"Exactly. And I do all the work for the head captain that he can't do himself." She said with a nod slowly sitting down on the seat behind her.

He looked towards Grimmjow "How exactly are you still alive and why are you even here? You're the enemy!"

Grimmjow opened his mouth to speak but Rukia cut in, "Why did I have no idea that there was a fake me! Is that why I wasn't allowed to go to the real world!"

"Precisely! I apologize but I was not allowed to tell you Kuchiki-san." She gave a small bow.

"Nii-sama, did you know?"

"Yes Rukia, I apologize but I to was not allowed to tell." Byakuya said.

Rukia then sat down pouting.

"Ok the man is clearly confused." Renji said pointing to Ichigo who was trying to comprehend all of this, "Ok, Grimmjow is here because we found him in Hueco Mundo and he just surrendered."

"HEY!" Grimmjow yelled.

"You were almost dead anyway!" He turned back to Ichigo, "Well we healed him up and he agreed to be on our side."

"Hey I joined you freaks because I had nowhere else to go and I had to find you," He pointed at Ichigo, "so we could have our rematch!"

"You wanna die again? By all means let's go!" Ichigo smirked.

"YOU LITTLE-!"

"ANYWAY!" Renji cut in, "We are on a mission to this school because their so called "magic" is interfering with Soul Society's systems and we need to find out how to fix it and we were told to investigate these 'wizards' and find out more about them." He pointed at Ichigo, Rukia, Izumi, and Toshiro. "We will all be posing as 5th year students at this school and Captain will be assistant teaching potions. Our back-story will be that we are all transfer students from a magic school in Japan. Everyone got that?"

"Sure but why did I have to be involved in this again?" Ichigo groaned.

Izumi replied, "I told you before, it's so I can study you."

"You know, that sounds really creepy when you put it that way Izumi." Renji said stifling a laugh.

She glared at him and he sat down quickly, trying not to make eye contact.

* * *

In the next compartment over, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Luna, we all alarmed by the constant shouting and thumping coming from next door.

"W-who wants to go tell them to quiet d-down?" Neville said shaking.

"Count me out mate, whoever they are, they're freaks." Ron said shaking his head.

Hermione stood up, "Hmph! You all are so childish! I'll do it!"

As she shut the door behind her Harry said to Ron, "I wonder who they are."

"Probably some dumb first years." Ron replied scowling.

"They sure didn't sound like first years."

The first thing Hermione saw through the window was two guys strangling each other, one with orange hair, not far from a Weasley, and one with bright blue hair.

She hesitantly knocked on the door. Everyone inside froze. The two men, still strangling each other, looked towards the door. Suddenly a tall man with bright red hair appeared. He opened the door and stood towering over her.

"What do you want?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a medium height girl with glasses and short brown hair, "Renji that is no way to speak to a stranger." She turned to Hermione and said sweetly, "Can I help you dear?"

_Dear?_

"Um…I-I was just wondering if you could maybe keep it down, you are quite noisy."

"Oh I apologize! I will make them quiet down. Sorry to bother you dear!" the woman shut the door, turned around, and yelled something that was muffled and Hermione couldn't make it out.

She walked next door to their compartment and went in, closing the door softly behind her. She had a confused look on her face.

Ron was the first to notice, "How'd it go?"

Everyone else looked up.

"They said they would quiet down. They looked Asian and had absurd hair colors! One had bright blue hair!"

"They must be the new transfer students." Ron said.

Everyone looked at him quizzically, "Transfer students?"

"Yeah. From Japan. I met one at the train station. The bloke didn't know how to get to the platform. He had bright orange hair to!"

Hermione's eyes lit up, "I saw an orange haired guy. He was, well, strangling the man with blue hair."

"Strangling?" Harry asked.

"Yes, well it was quite an odd site, but they looked as if they were going to kill each other."

"They were probably just joking around or something." Ron said.

"I don't know Ronald; they didn't look like the kind of people to mess with."

"We'll fin out who they are later at the sorting. We better get dressed, we are almost there." Harry said, "And whoever they are let's just hope they aren't in Gryffindor.

* * *

"I swear I'm gonna kill whoever invented these stupid robes!" Grimmjow was struggling to put on the robes. "Screw this!" He then ripped both of the sleeves off and slid it on backwards. He walked back to the compartment getting odd looks from people on his way there.

He slammed the door behind him.

Renji was the first to break out laughing. "Have a little trouble there?"

"Screw you!" Next thing he knew Izumi had removed his robes and had flipped them around. She got out a small stick and pointed at the robes.

"Reparo"

The missing fabric began to materialize back to sleeves. She motioned for him to stick his arms out and she slid the fixed robes back on him the right way.

"Thanks." Grimmjow muttered looking down at the floor while Izumi sat down to scribble in her notebook.

Everyone else soon arrived back at the compartment in their robes ready to go.

"Where did Byakuya go?" Ichigo asked straightening his robes.

"He went to find the other teachers." Izumi replied with her head down, still writing away.

The train suddenly lurched to a stop, flinging Renji, who wasn't paying attention, into the wall.

"Ouch!"

Toshiro rolled his eyes and grabbed his trunk from the shelf above. Everyone else grabbed theirs and exited the compartment.

They stepped out onto the solid concrete into the sea of children. They towered over most of them but one towered over them all! He was huge! He could almost rival the size of Konamura!

"Where are we supposed to go?" Renji asked.

The large man started walking in their direction. "You all must be the new transfer students! Nice ta meetcha! The name's Hagrid! Please follow me, right this way!" He led them towards large carriages being pulled by weird skeletal horses.

"Well hop aboard!"

Everyone hesitantly climbed in and they began moving.

* * *

"Is that them?" Harry whispered to Ron while pointed at the carriage behind them.

Ron could barely hear him over the sound of loud voices coming behind them. He leaned to get a better look, "Yeah, that's them."

* * *

**End of Chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed! Think of it as my birthday present to you! XD Its my birthday today and the snow outside is absolutely beautiful! Hope you guys have an awsome day!**

**AvatarMascott**


End file.
